What Ice Can Do
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Syaoran loses his sword when battling a very dangerous clow card alone. He's badly injured and no one knows where he is. Will he be found before his injuries worsen?
1. Part One

A/N- Everyones 13. Sakura and Syaoran are still in the midst of capturing the clow cards. Syaoran has already been feeling great affection towards Sakura. REVIEW!!!  
  
This story is dedicated to Danielle, my best friend.  
  
~*What Ice Can Do*~  
  
Syaoran Li dodged the cards attack for the third time in a row. He cursed at himself for coming out here without phoning Sakura first, he'd never dreamed that the card would be one of the most powerful ones in the deck. It was "The Ice Card" and it was more dangerous than most of the elemental cards, this card actually tried to hurt you..or kill you. It had a similar name to his "Freeze" card, but this one had a human form and flung ice shards at you. "Time to quit running.." He murmered, spinning around and calling his fire spirit for its aid. Red and orange flames burst out of the talisman and headed straight for the card. His amber eyes widened in surprise as the card held up it's pale hands and made the fire dissapear into thin air.  
  
Syaoran stuffed the card back into his jean pocket, he had not changed into his robes as he had been for a walk when he had sensed the cards presence. He'd been fortunante enough to have had his sword and cards with him, he carried them everywhere...just in case.  
  
Syaoran searched desperately for another card but "The Ice" attacked him again. Knowing that there was no time to dodge, he quickly flung his sword out in front of him in a futile attempt to block the ice shards that sped towards him. He somehow managed to slice threw all of them, all but one that is. The last ice shard smashed into his sword with amazing force, causing him to lose his grip on it. His sword flew out of his hands, skidded across the pavement and landed in some shrubs.  
  
The card knew that most of Syaoran's power was within' the sword and chose this time to charge towards him, it's eyes glowed white as it got ready to use it's most powerful attack.  
  
Syaoran started to run towards the shrubs but noticed that the card was charging him with incredible speed. The only thought that crossed his mind was, "Run!" So that's what he did. He ran as fast as his legs would let him, the card only feet behind. He suddenly skidded to a halt as he neared a cliff. He looked over it and gulped, there was a rocky over hang that jutted out the side of it, but it was about thirty feet down. Below that was dark, foaming sea water. He'd NEVER make it. Clenching his fists, he slowly backed away. He was in trouble..BIG time.  
  
The card held out it's palms and shot a single ice shard at the boy, it had seen the cliff and had formed an idea. It hoped it would work, it needed to save it's energy for the other magical being. (A/N-Sakura..du'h)  
  
Syaoran felt a deep pain sear through his left shoulder. Something had hit him with incredible force, causing him to topple right over the cliff. He yelled out in surprise and terror as he fell towards the rocky ground and dark water. He frantically groped for anything he could reach with his good arm and managed to place his hand on a rocky ledge, a very small, rocky ledge.  
  
Syaoran could feel the cards aura nearing the cliff's edge. He pushed himself right up against the rocky wall, hid his aura, and held his breath. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the card left. He waited for the cards entire aura to dissapear before he allowed himself to relax..slightly.  
  
"This is just great." Syaoran muttered. "I should of at least phoned Sakura first." He sighed, angry at himself. He was going to..but he planned on calling her once he found the card. He'd been so surprised when he found out what card it was that he forgot to phone her. When he had remembered, the card had already attacked him, he didn't have the time to pull his cell phone out and dial a number. Not with sharp ice shards flying at him.  
  
Syaoran looked up at the sky, it was starting to cloud over. A stinging pain could still be felt in his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to find that it was bleeding profusedly. "An ice shard must of hit me...." He muttered, figuring that it must of dissapeared once it hit him. "I'm so screwed." He muttered after an hour had passed. His arm was starting to ache and he could smell rain in the air.  
  
Syaoran turned his attention to other things...like a certian emerald eyed beauty. He had never really liked Sakura when he first came here...but she had somehow melted the ice incased around his heart. She had mended the scars that he got juring all those years of training in China. And she had somehow captured his heart in a way no one could. He was in love with her and he didn't care what his okaa-san or anyone thought. There was only one problem, he hadn't told her...he'd been too afraid of rejection.  
  
"It dosen't look like I'll even see her again, much less tell her." Syaoran muttered, his grip on the ledge was starting to loosen with each passing minute. He suddenly felt a rain drop on his face. That raindrop was followed by several more, soon it was pouring. Thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen more often.  
  
Syaoran struggled to keep his grip on the now slippery ledge. It seemed that death was only minutes away. He wondered how his family would take his it. They'd probably pay their respects and try and find a new future leader for the clan...totally forgetting him. Meling and Wei would be the only ones who would care. His thoughts turned to his friends, Takashi, Sakura, Tomoyo....he was unsure how each of them would take it...he never really was very sociable or friendly. Touya and Kero would probably throw a party.  
  
There was suddenly a loud bang of thunder, disturbing Syaoran's thoughts of death. He knew that no one would come looking for him. Wei wouldn't expect him back until late tonight and no one would be walking by in this weather.  
  
Three hours had passed and the cold rain was starting to take its toll. Syaoran groaned and tried to hold his grip on the ledge, but all he wanted to do was sleep. A sudden flash of fork lightning startled him, causing him to lose his grip. He cried out in terror as his hand slipped away from the ledge, causing him to fall towards the rocky over hang and deep water.  
  
Syaoran hit the rocky surface. His body went limp as the rain started to lessen. The thunder and lightning started to lack it's meaning. No one noticed the limp body over the cliff.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto suddenly awoke with a gasp. She glanced at her alarm clock and groaned, it wasn't even 3am yet. Kero flew out of his cuboard and asked sleepily, "Is everything okay Sakura??"  
  
Sakura looked at the guardian beast with great affection and said, "I thought I sensed a clow card." Kero looked at her, very surprised and replied, "I didn't sense anything." "Your probably right Kero...it was probably just a dream" Sakura sighed as she lay beack down, snuggling into the covers.  
  
"How are you feeling by the way?" Kero asked. Sakura turned to him tiredly, she had had a fever today and had been feeling sick. "I'm great now...night Kero..." She murmered, falling asleep. The guardian beast smiled and flew back to his cuboard...a loud snoring could soon be heard from it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay that was the first chappy. I know it was short peeps. But I think it was good...don't you?? Oh just in case you don't know...Sakura cannot sense a clow card when she's really sick. Lets just pretend okay? Oh and Kero was to much into his game..thats why he didn't sense it either.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
-Lone Wolf. 


	2. Part Two

A/N- Sniff...barely any reviews at all...c'mon peeps..its not THAT bad..or is it???  
  
~*What Ice Can Do*~  
  
Syaoran woke to the sounds of chirping birds and gentle, lapping waves. He groaned at the pain that radiated through his entire body. His chest was burning, his head was spinning, his left ankle felt like it was broken in three different places and he felt like he'd been beaten several times by a baseball bat. He was also so cold.....  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. The sun was so bright...yet everything had been all blurry...At the moment, he really didn't care about the pain in his body, he was just happy to still be breathing. But this relief didn't last long as another hour passed. He started to feel sleepy and the pain seemed to have doubled. He tried to move, but quickly stopped when a sharp pain traveled through his body like a whip.  
  
Syaoran started to feel like it was a struggle to breath. Everytime he did, a burning pain would radiate through his chest, like a fire had been set in the center. As night fell, he was already gasping for air. His eyes slowly slid shut as he fell asleep, oblivous to the fact that hypotherma was sure to set in.  
  
Syaoran began to sweat during the night. He started to shiver from the cold. An old couple walked past the cliff, unaware of the mudcaked, injured boy that lay below them. Maybe ten minutes had passed after the couple left, it didn't matter. The amber eyed boy broke into a fit of raspy coughs. Coughs are normal, but not when your coughing up blood.  
  
~*(Next Day)*~  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled, her voice turning hoarse.  
  
Syaoran had been missing for nearly two days now, and no one had seen sign of him. Wei had called Sakura yesterday and asked if Syaoran was there, when she had said he wasn't, Wei told her that Syaoran had not returned home from the other night. She rounded up Kero, Tomoyo, Yukito and Touya and told them what Wei had told her with tear filled eyes. (A/N-Yukito and Touya know about the clow cards...only them though.)  
  
Sakura looked beside her to see her onni-chan also yelling Syaoran's name. He had been the one to suggest forming a search party. Everyone had been VERY shocked.  
  
Touya had told Sakura that they would be partners. Tomoyo and Kero were also partners. Yukito decided to check out every place he thought Syaoran might be and Wei had decided to phone all of Syaoran's friends in hope that they'd heard from him. When Takashi, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu had heard, they all decided to look for Syaoran as well. Takashi volunteered to phone all of his and Syaoran's team mates from soccer.  
  
Touya looked at his sister with worry in his eyes. He was afraid of what they might find when they found Syaoran. He couldn't believe that he was actually worried for the gaki.  
  
Touya shook his thoughts aside and started to yell Syaoran's name again.  
  
Sakura shouted Syaoran's name as loudly as she her voice would let her. She suddenly had an idea and closed her eyes, after a few minutes of concentrating she found it. She turned to Touya and said, "I think we should try down by that old cliff, I can sense his aura from around there..although it's very weak.." Touya simply nodded and the two raced towards the cliff, shouting Syaoran's name as they did so.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran's whole body was numb. He tried desperately to stay conscious, he was afraid that if he fell asleep again..he wouldn't wake up. He started to see illusions of himself, Sakura and the others. His throat was all swollen and he was still coughing up blood..which scared him beyond imagination, he knew that wasn't normal...or good.  
  
Syaoran started to feel the symtoms of hypotherma. He couldn't feel his toes or finger tips and a raging fever raced through his whole body like a furious twister or hurricane. His face was covered in sweat and his eyesite was starting to blacken. Thats when he heard it, voices.  
  
First came a mans voice, which was followed soon after by a young girls. Syaoran instantly reconized them. They belonged to Touya and Sakura Kinomoto...and they were shouting his name. He never even thought about the fact that TOUYA was looking for him, all he wanted was to look into Sakura's eyes and be reassured that everything was going to be okay. He called out to them but found that his voice was raspy. Not even a person a foot away would be able to hear him. He moved his rather usable arm around him until his hand closed around a rock. He got ready to throw it over the side of the over hang and into the dark water below.  
  
~*~  
  
"Touya look!" Sakura cried, standing near some green shrubs. Touya ran over to her as she pulled out Syaoran's sleek and shiny sword. "His sword..." She muttered, handing it over to him so he could look at it.  
  
Touya examined the family heirloom with hidden admiration. He carefully set it back behind the bushes and said to his sister, "Just in case someone walks by." She nodded.  
  
The two suddenly stopped talking when they heard something small splash into the water. "Did you hear that??" Sakura asked her onni-chan. He nodded, the two ran towards the cliff and looked over.  
  
Sakura cried out and pointed to a limp figure some thirty feet below. Even from way up she could make out that mop of messy brown hair, it was Syaoran. Touya also reconized the boy and looked at his sister, who was screaming, "Hang on Syaoran! Were coming!!"  
  
"Sakura I've got an idea." Touya said, looking at her. She turned to him with trusting eyes and listened to what he had to say. Her head nodded as he finished.  
  
Making sure that no one was around, she called out her staff and yelled, "Float card, I command you to transport Touya to the ground below! Release!" Touya was incased in a transparent bubble and he was gently taken over the cliff. Sakura watched with worried and trusting eyes.  
  
Sakura had had a crush on Syaoran for some time now but she'd been to afraid to tell him. As she watched her brother near the ground below she started to regret not doing so. "What if he dies..what if he is already??" She asked herself, not wanting to even think about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya stepped out of the pink bubble the moment his feet touched the ground. He ran over to Syaoran's limp form and couldn't help but gasp. His face was flushed and bloody. He seemed to be shaking and at the same time, shivering. He had a large gash above his temple. His left leg was sticking out at an odd angle. His breathing was shallow and uneven. He seemed to be sweating. His right arm was the only thing that didn't look badly damaged. On top of that, his body was covered in mud and blood.  
  
Touya gasped in surprise when the boy opened his eyes and look straight at him. He rushed to his side and asked softly, "What happened??"  
  
"Clow card..lost-sword...rain..cliff..falling.......pain..."Syaoran choked out with diffculty.  
  
Touya silently cursed himself for telling Syaoran to talk in his condition. He quickly hushed him and said, "Syaoran I have to get you out of here, I'm going to pick you up...this may hurt." The boys eyes hardened into ones of determination.  
  
Touya stooped low and pick the boy up as gently as he could. Syaoran cried out in pain but silenced himself. Touya gently balanced the smaller boy in his arms and slowly walked over to the pink bubble that waited for them. Syaoran saw the bubble and muttered, "Sakura......" Touya normally would of strangled the gaki for muttering his sisters name with such emotion, but under the present situation it wouldn't take much to finish him off. So intsead he ignored the words and stepped into the bubble, which immedently started upwards, like an elevator.  
  
As soon as their feet were safely on solid ground, the float card returned to it's card form and flew back to it's mistress, who quickly pocketed it and ran over to the boys/men.  
  
Syaoran had fallen fast asleep in Touya's arm and was muttering Sakura's name in his sleep. His breathing was getting worse and he was shivering more violently.  
  
Sakura bit back the tears that threatened to spill when she saw Syaoran in so much pain. Touya looked at her with concern in his eyes and said,"He needs a hospital right away." Sakura nodded and the two ran as fast as they could towards the hospital, luckily it was only a few blocks away.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as they entered the main hallway they found themselves being swarmed by docters, who had instantly noticed the injured boy that Touya carried. One doctor roughly asked Touya what had happened. He growled back, "Thats none of your concern, you job is to save him." The doctor was surprised by the harsh reply but asked no more questions. Instead he ordered a nurse to give him the gurney she was wheeling. He shouted orders to some other doctors as Touya set the still sleeping Syaoran on the gurney. He was wheeled away, barely visible with the doctors swarming around him.  
  
Touya and Sakura watched as Syaoran was wheeled into the E.R.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
How was it?? How come I barely got any reviews?? I want at least 7 before I continue!! Gomen nasaii for the spelling errors! Ugh...I start school tomorrow...  
  
Sayanora!  
  
Lone Wolf 


	3. Part Three

A/N- I must say..I was very pleased with the fact that I got more reviews with the 2nd chapter. Gomen nasaii...I didn't mean to wait this long to update but high school just won't take pity on me....  
  
~*What Ice Can Do*~  
  
Touya and Sakura sat in the plastic waiting chairs silently. Both were lost in their own thoughts. An hour had already past and still no word on Syaoran's condition. The two had not even thought about phoning the others...they were probably still looking for Syaoran. The diamond like tears had long since dissapeared from Sakura's cheeks, only her tear streaked face and puffy red eyes could prove that she was distressed. Touya had shed no tears.  
  
Sakura could not help but feel that her onni-chan was just like Syaoran. The two were deeply involved in martial arts and she knew that they both cared for her...though she did not know how much. The thing that reminded her most about how much they were alike was the fact that they both kept their feelings bottled up inside. She had seen neither of them shed a tear..or show signs of happiness, sadness and/or distress. The young teens thoughts were suddenly interupted by the musical sound of her cell phone ringing.  
  
Touya was also startled by the sudden sound, he watched as Sakura took a deep breath and answered it.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking." Sakura said as cheerfully as she could. She was very surprised to hear Kero on the other end.  
  
"Sakura you need to get here right away! A clow card just appeared out of no where!" Kero shouted, Tomoyo's voice could be heard in the backround..it sounded distressed. "Kero...we found Syaoran..he may not m-make it..." Sakura whispered, unconcerned about the card.  
  
"You did? Listen Sakura...I bet you any money that this clow card attacked him, you need to get here right away to seal it...it's more dangerous than all the other clow cards put together!" Kero said as patiently as he could.  
  
Sakura hesitated, should she go? What if there was some change in Syaoran's condition?? She suddenly made up her mind when she heard Tomoyo's scream in the backround. "Where are you?" She suddenly asked.  
  
Touya watched with confused eyes as Sakura nodded her head and hung up. She looked at him and handed him her cell phone. "That was Kero, I'm going after the clow card that did this to Syaoran, phone me on Tomoyo's cell the moment you hear from the doctors." She said, her voice was so determined that he decided not to argue with her. Instead, he said only two words, "Be careful." The girl nodded, turned, and walked out of sight.  
  
Touya looked down at the baby pink cell phone, he soon found himself once again, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sakura watched the scene before her. Tomoyo could be seen hiding behind some bushes, Kero was trying his best to distract the card.  
  
Sakura ran towards the card while shouting, "Clow card! I challenge you!" The card looked past Kero and smirked. It walked past the exhausted yellow beast and headed towards her. Sakura called out her staff and got ready, a mysterious fire was flickering in her eyes, a fire that had never been there before. "Watery!" She suddenly screamed. The watery sped towards the card, only to be frozen when it got close.  
  
The watery returned to it's card form. Sakura looked at the card, what one was it? Her thoughts were interupted by the card, it had just shot some ice shards at her. Sakura quickly ducked, the shards just barely missing her head. "Kero! What card is it??" She screamed as she dodged yet another attack, this card was powerful. "It's the Ice Card!" Came the reply.  
  
Sakura nodded, loosing her concentration. The card saw this and figured that this was it's chance. It shot several ice shards at the distracted girl. Sakura cried out in surprise as an ice shard glazed her skin. She stumbled backwards and felt herself fall. She heard Tomoyo and Kero scream her name as she fell over the very same cliff that Syaoran had fallen over only a few days before. She managed to grab hold of the same rocky ledge that Syaoran must of clung onto for god knows how long. Through all of this, she somehow managed to keep hold of her staff, which she held tightly.  
  
Sakura watched as the card neared the edge of the cliff. Forming an idea, she quickly hid her staff within' the shadows of the rocky wall. She glared up at the card and it smirked back. "You may of killed the most important person in the world to me....you must pay!" She whispered. The card simply shrugged, nothing this girl could do would hurt it..much less seal it.  
  
Sakura glared at it and suddenly let go of the ledge, surprising the card greatly. She quickly threw the firey card in the air and closed her eyes. "Firey card, please do what my heart and soul desire..." She whispered as the wind blew through her hair. The firey burst out of its card form and raced towards the "Ice" card. Sakura suddenly snapped her eyes open and screamed, "FLY!" Wings appeared on the back of the staff. She quickly swung her legs over her staff and just managed to get it under control.. before she hit the rocky ground just inches below.  
  
Kero and Tomoyo watched with total astonishment as the firey card slammed into the ice card. The ice card screamed in pain as it was severly burned. It's pale eyes showed great surprise as it dropped to it's knee's...no card was able to do that. "Sakura must of put her whole heart and soul into the firey card for it to do that.."Kero muttered, totaly in awe at what he'd just seen. Tomoyo simply nodded. The two watched in relief as Sakura suddenly appeared, she landed hard on the ground and started to run towards the injured card.  
  
Sakura lifted her staff high and screamed, "Return to your power confined, Ice Card!!" The card bowed it's head in defeat as it slowly returned to it's card form. Sakura shoved the card in her pocket and slowly walked towards Tomoyo and Kero, who were staring at her.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked as calmly as she could, thoughts of Syaoran were starting to flood her mind again. The two nodded and asked her the same question. After the trio was assured that eachother was fine, Sakura proceeded to tell them about Syaoran, even though it was extremly difficult for her.  
  
Just as Sakura finished speaking, they heard Tomoyo's cell phone ring. Tomoyo, figuring it was for her, handed it over without a word. Before Sakura could even speak a word, she heard Touya's voice.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran just got out of surgery..I'm going to be honest with you...it doesn't look good, he's semi-awake and he keeps on calling your name.." Touya said in one breath. "We'll be there right away..." Sakura replied, her voice shook with worry. "I'm going to call the others and let them know..don't worry, I'll think of an excuse for the people that don't know about the cards." Touya said, his voice sounded distressed. "Ja ne." Sakura murmered, hanging up Tomoyo's phone.  
  
Sakura looked at Kero and Tomoyo with tear filled eyes. She quickly told them the conversation that she had just had with Touya. The three quickly headed towards the hospital, using the dash card.  
  
___________________________  
  
Don't kill me with flames..I KNOW it was really short but I WANTED to end it that way! As always..REVIEW!  
  
Sayanora!! 


	4. Part Four

This will be the final chapter! Im sorry that it took so long to update!! I sure hope you enjoy it...sorry if its short...  
  
As always...REVIEW!! My goal is thirty reviews in total!!  
  
~-*What Ice Can Do*-~  
  
Sakura skidded to a halt as she reached the main hospital doors, Tomoyo and Kero stood behind her. She called back the dash card and returned her staff to it's hidden form. Kero dove into Tomoyo's camera bag,as an older man walked out of the hospital.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. The automatic doors slid open as she entered, Tomoyo right behind her. She quickly made her way up to the 5th floor...it seemed like hours before the elavator doors opened to reveil the floor she seeked. The two walked down the hallway where they met Touya and Yukito. The two men smiled sadly. "He's hanging in there." Touya said in a some-what happy voice. The two girls said nothing, Tomoyo sat down and Sakura, already crying, rushed into the room where Syaoran lay. The three watched with heavy hearts as the door slid shut behind her.  
  
-*_  
  
Sakura slowly made her way over to Syaoran's bedside. He wore an oxagen mask over his mouth and nose and he hade many, many bandages all over his body...some were hidden beneath the sheets that kept him warm. She slowly sat down and grasped his hand tightly. He did look a lot better now...with no more blood soaked clothes. Her eyes filled up with more, diamond like tears as she thought of him out there for nearly three full days...in the rain and cold, with very bad injuries. "I shoulda known..I shoulda been able to sense that, that STUPID clow card!" She cried, sobbing. "It's all my fault.." She whispered, closing her eyes. She suddenly heard a very weak voice whisper.."No...your wrong.."  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open, she could reconize that voice anywhere. "Syaoran!" She cried, her heart soaring with joy. The weak boy tried to smile up at her, but winced...his chest was killing him. Sakura looked at him with concern, she hated to see him in pain. "I'm tired..." Syaoran muttered sleepily..his eyes sliding shut. Just as he was about to fall into a deep slumber he whispered..."I meant what I said Sakura...it's not your fault...understand me??" Sakura smiled down and whispered into his ear, "I understand." The brave warrior fell asleep with those words, a smile on his lips.  
  
O)O)O)O)O)  
  
Sakura looked down at Syaoran and then to the doctor, it had only been half and hour since Syaoran had fallen asleep and he seemed to be doing fine. Just as the doctor opened his mouth, Wei crashed into the room, Touya and the entire gang followed. (A/N- Yukito, Madison, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika..everyone that had heard Syaoran was hurt, Minus Sakura and Syaoran of course)  
  
Wei looked from the sleeping Syaoran, to the doctor, to Sakura, his hair was messy,his clothes were wrinkled and his glasses stood crooked on his face. "Please tell me he isn't dying!" He nearly shouted, crying about the fact that Syaoran was his responsibility and that it was "his" fault. Syaoran woke up suddenly at Wei's cry. He looked at everyone in the room with confused eyes. Sakura rushed towards him and told him everything was fine. This seemed to calm both him and Wei down a bit. Syaoran fell back into his pillows and waited for SOMEONE to speak.  
  
Wei tried to run towards Syaoran but was held back by Yukito and Touya. "Gomen nasaii...we didn't expect him to barrel on through." Yukito explained. "If you would just calm down sir..I'll tell you how he is." The doctor said loudly. Wei instantly stopped stuggling, realizing that he was over-doing it.  
  
Everyone in the room stood silent...all awaited the doctors words. "It'll take a while to recover but he's going to be fine." The doctor said happily. Everyone in the room cheered...even Touya looked relieved. Kero had heard the entire conversation from the camera bag and was very happy to hear the great news..so happy, that he decided to eat the entire stash of cookies when he got home!  
  
Syaoran blushed furiosly as everyone left the room, except Sakura..who walked over to him. The two sat/lay in silence for a minute. "I was worried about you..." Sakura murmered. Syaoran simply went redder. "Ummmm..I caught the ice card..here.." Sakura placed the card in Syaoran's hand. She couldn't help but giggle when Syaoran glared down at it, clearly, he didn't like the card very much. He handed it back to her..muttering something under his breath that he would never say in front of his mother. He was lucky, the oxagen mask muffled his voice so Sakura couldn't hear what he was saying....she clearly woulda slapped him if she heard it.  
  
Syaoran lay back down and shut his eyes..he was clearly still tired from the days events.  
  
Syaoran knew if he didn't say it now..he never would..he'd almost missed the chance..he wasn't going to risk that again, life was to short. He carefully pulled down the oxagen mesk and murmered, "Sakura...from the moment I saw you I knew I had feelings for you...you may not return the feelings but....I love you Sakura Kinomoto." With that, he put the mask back into place, shut his eyes and awaited her reply.  
  
Sakura's eyes shone with tears as he said it. But they were tears of happiness. She knelt down so she was level with his ear and whispered, "I love you to." She gently kissed him on the cheek as he smiled and fell asleep, holding her hand tightly.  
  
The two never heard a silently whispered, "Kawaii." Coming from the door.  
  
OWARI!!! ++++++++++++++++++=  
  
Corney ending I know....gomen...but I'm getting back into what I like to call "Third Watch" mode. Which is when I take a break from CCS and watch the show "Third Watch" instead...I love that show..it rocks!! Bosco and Syaoran are so kawaii and heroic! Sorry for the spelling errors and sorry it's so short...my wrist is killing me..  
  
Make sure you review!! Remember...my goal is thirty!!  
  
Sayanora!  
  
-Okami!  
  
Ps-I also have another pen name "Syaoranluver" but I don't have any stories on it yet. But if you see any with that name please check em' out!! I may change the name though...I'm thinking about it... 


End file.
